1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and, more particularly, to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus with a protection shield.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an optical pickup records or reproduces information while moving across a recording medium such as a disc. The optical pickup includes an objective lens, which focuses light emitted from a light source and forms an optical spot on the disc. The objective lens is installed in an actuator capable of moving the objective lens in a radial direction and a focus direction of the disc such that the optical spot can be formed on a correct position on a track of the disc.
However, when the disc is in a warped state or inclined with respect to the objective lens, the disc tends to contact the optical pickup. Therefore, the optical disc and the optical pickup head are prone to be scratched and cannot work normally.
Accordingly, a need exists for an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus resolving the above problem in the industry.